


180

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Galactica</i> cooks have come up with a new treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	180

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/)'s Food Porn Challenge. Thanks to [](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/profile)[**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tjonesy.livejournal.com/profile)[**tjonesy**](http://tjonesy.livejournal.com/) for their hot beta skills. I can pretty much blame the two of them for my spiral into the madness of thousand-word Bill blow jobs. If anyone can figure out the meaning of the title, they get cookies.

_**[bsg] Fic: 180 (Laura/Bill)**_  
 **Title:** 180  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** The _Galactica_ cooks have come up with a new treat.  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 3,250  
 **Notes:** Written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) 's Food Porn Challenge. Thanks to [](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/profile)[**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tjonesy.livejournal.com/profile)[**tjonesy**](http://tjonesy.livejournal.com/) for their hot beta skills. I can pretty much blame the two of them for my spiral into the madness of thousand-word Bill blow jobs. If anyone can figure out the meaning of the title, they get cookies.  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me, nor am I making any profit from playing around with them.

x x x x

Bill walked into his quarters after a long, hard day in the CIC and found Laura sitting cross-legged on his couch, wearing her hoodie and yoga pants. And she was smiling.

He had learned over the past years that Laura had about a dozen different types of smiles to convey just as many emotions. This smile meant she had something up her sleeve. Or in this case, in her hand.

In her left hand, she held a green, slender object which looked like it was mounted on a… stick.

She emphatically pointed the as-yet-unidentified green phallus at him with a grin. “Welcome home, Admiral. How are things up in the CIC?”

He shrugged out of his uniform jacket and hung it up in his closet. “Same old, same old.” He turned back to her just in time to see her tongue slide over the side of the green object.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, just a little something tasty.” She lapped at it, her tongue slow, her eyes dancing.

Bill chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, then raised his eyebrows at her. “Care to elaborate? Or are you just going to sit there and tease me?”

She held the object in front of her face, as if she was studying it, then flicked her tongue over the end. Bill felt a subtle heat spark in his groin. She looked up at him, still grinning. “I know how you like to be teased.”

“That I do,” he answered as he tossed his watch to the desk. “Lucky for me, you’re a pro.”

“Mmmm, I like how that sounds,” she said, lapping at her apparently delicious treat again while watching him approach.

“Cooks down in the galley found out how to add sugar and flavoring to pureed algae and make a popsicle.” Laura licked her lips slowly. “Not the best thing I’ve had in my mouth, but it’s not half bad.”

She then opened her mouth and, staring into his eyes, slowly slid the popsicle inside.

“Oh,” he said, transfixed. He felt his cock twinge, more than the usual twinge he felt upon finding the President in an amorous mood on his couch when he came home.

“Mmmhmmm,” she hummed with it still in her mouth.

Bill laughed softly and looked to the side, then back into her eyes. “You seem to be enjoying it.”

He watched her pull it back out of her mouth and suck on her lips, a very satisfied, come-hither look on her face. “It’s not the _best_ thing I’ve had in my mouth,” she repeated, her voice a low purr.  
 _  
Damn straight._

“Is that right?” he said, his pulse quickening as he walked up to her. She looked up at him as he stood before her. She stuck her tongue out, giving the popsicle a long, torturously slow swipe upward. He watched her and held back a tiny groan as the tip of her tongue played around the blunt end of the green, frozen concoction.

“That’s right.” She lapped at it again, the corner of her mouth curling upward as she held his gaze. She held it up to him. “Wanna taste it?”  
 _  
Do I ever._

He leaned down and flicked his tongue out against it. It tasted faintly of algae, but was overwhelmingly sweet with a hint of lemon. Or something that tasted like it. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist delicately as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the popsicle and licked it.

He heard her soft breath and saw her expression change slightly as she bit her bottom lip.

“You’re pretty good at that,” she murmured as he took another swipe with his tongue. “Who’ve you been practicing on, Bill? Saul?”

Bill stood up straight and smirked. She pulled her wrist away with a giggle and sucked on her frozen treat once more. “Just kidding,” she said with a grin.

“Saul gets enough head from Ellen, I’m sure.”

“Him and half the fleet.”

Bill nearly choked and his algae-tinged spit. He composed himself and watched her suck the popsicle into her mouth more emphatically, then slide it back out.

“It’s pretty good,” he said with a nod.

“Best thing you’ve had in your mouth?” she murmured. She ran her hand up the side of his leg, from his knee to his hip, and dug her fingers into his ass. She grinned.

“Not quite,” he chuckled.

They looked into each other’s eyes and he resisted the urge to push her down and frak her right there.

“It’s so cold,” Laura said with a sigh, her eyes drifting down from his face, down his chest, to his belt buckle. The fingers gripping his ass slid along his waistband and traced the clasp slowly. She glanced back up. “I could use something a little warmer in my mouth.”  
 _  
Oh, Laura._

“I think I can help you out with that,” he said.

Her fingers slid over the front of his trousers, dawdling over the hard outline of his cock. He sucked a breath in through his teeth.

“Hmmm, I think you’re right,” she replied, giving her popsicle another long, drawn-out suck. Her eyes were fixated on her target. She tugged his belt loose from its buckle. He felt his toes curl in his boots.

“When am I not right?” he asked as she pulled down his zipper. She chuckled as her fingers hooked under his waistband and slid his trousers down his legs.

“I don’t think we want to get into that right now,” she replied, pressing her palm against the front of his boxers. He shivered as he felt himself harden even more against her hand. “Now. About warming my mouth up…”

He ran his thumb over her bottom lip and slipped it past her lips. “How about this?”

She glanced up at him and sucked his thumb into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around it slowly and started sucking on it. “Mmm,” she murmured with a roll of her eyes.

“Is that what you had in mind?” he asked, the sensation of her tongue curling around his thumb driving him more than a little crazy. She stopped sucking and he pulled his thumb out. She kissed it.

“Not quite,” she said. She pulled away and lapped at the popsicle several times in a row, and damned if he wasn’t getting jealous of that stupid frakkin’ thing.

“Oh, Bill,” she cooed, all doe eyes and eyelashes batting. “Are you jealous?”  
 _  
And she can read minds._

“Yeah,” he said. “What’s a guy to do? I come home from work and find you in a compromising position on my couch with it.”

Laura tried to repress her laughter and failed. Soon she was chuckling, nearly doubled over, with one hand still on his cock and the other holding the popsicle stick. He couldn’t help himself and ran a hand through her hair, the soft strands sliding through his fingers. She took deep breaths to settle herself, then slid her legs out from under her to straddle his calves.

She looked up at him again, suddenly intent on her mission. She sucked on the popsicle a few more times while he watched.

“Don’t worry,” she said, sliding her free hand inside the front of his boxers. Her fingers teased the taut skin of his cock and he let himself groan, low, in the back of his throat. “This was just to keep my mouth occupied until you got back.”

“I’m back now,” he breathed as her fingers traced his length, sending tingles through his abdomen. Their gaze now electric, he nearly had to look away. It was almost too much.

“Take off your boxers.” Laura’s voice is low, suddenly commanding.

He squeezed his eyes shut and thanked the gods as he pushed them down past his hips, pulling them out so they didn’t get hooked on his now pretty prominent erection. The boxers puddled at his feet.

“Gods, Bill,” she breathed. He watched her hand circle his cock and squeeze gently. He stroked the back of her head and opened his eyes again to her smile. “You’re so beautiful.”

He felt a flush spread across his face. “Guys aren’t supposed to be beautiful,” he said gruffly.

He watched her try not to smile.

“Of course not. Handsome, I meant,” she said.

She held his cock with her hand firmly while she sucked on the popsicle one more time and ran her tongue around the dripping bottom. Then she turned to him and pressed her tongue flat against the bottom of his cock…  
 _  
Shit, that’s cold._

…and slowly dragged it up his length, ending with a flick of her tongue on the bottom of its head.

“Too cold?” she asked softly, her eyes half-lidded, her tongue running over her upper lip.

“No,” he managed. It felt different and kind of good, her tongue icy against the heat of his skin. She sucked on the popsicle again and moved her mouth back to him. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, teasing its opening with the tip of her tongue.

He let out a low moan and gritted his teeth as the sensation spread warmth from the spots under her tongue throughout his body. His fingers tensed against her scalp and she moaned around him. He watched as she slid the head of it inside, her tongue still swirling slow circles as her cool, wet mouth slid down his shaft.

“Frak,” he groaned, the cold of the inside of her cheeks quickly turning warm against his cock.  
Laura sucked hard, hard enough to make him shiver, and let him slip out of her mouth with a pop. “Good?” she asked, meeting his eyes.  
 _  
Best in the galaxy. In every single galaxy that has ever existed, actually._

“Great. Best thing you’ve had in your mouth?” he asked, stroking her hair again.

“No question,” she said with a titter of laughter. She licked the popsicle again and bit into it, chewing with a near-thoughtful look on her face. She swallowed. “I could suck you for hours.”

She quickly slid his cock into her mouth again and it was colder than before, some ice still on her tongue. She sucked and her free hand moved to palm his balls, giving them a squeeze that nearly made him squeak.  
 _  
Sweet Asses of Kobol._

“Feel free,” he gasped.

She gave him a hum of approval and he felt it vibrate against his flesh. Her fingernails raked over the skin of his balls and he nearly jumped at the scratching sensation. She squeezed again, as if too soothe him.

He watched as her mouth worked up and down his length, slow, wet strokes that warmed more with every pass, her hair framing her face. He loved to watch her this way, loved the idea that she would do this for him and actually enjoy it so much. Though he liked sometimes to fantasize it was an act of submission on her part, he knew, and knew she knew, that she controlled him with every swirl of her tongue and suck of her lips.

He didn’t mind.

Her tongue lapped at his cock again, up the bottom, along the sides, eagerly exploring every inch of his skin. He felt a slow build, a deep sensation in the balls she was currently clutching in her fist while she teased the tip of his cock with repeated hard flicks of her tongue.

“Gods,” she moaned, interrupting her words with a tight suck on the head of his cock. He whimpered—it was a low whimper, but a whimper all the same—and she didn’t let go, not for what seemed like forever. She let it pop out from between her lips.

“This makes me so wet,” she finished, nearly breathless as she slid him into her mouth again.  
 _  
Frak, Laura._

“Frak, Laura,” he groaned, the thought of her hot and wet and so close, her legs spread in front of him, right now, on his couch, nearly sending him over the edge. She worked faster now and he moved his hips slightly with her mouth, his fingers twisted into the back of her hair. Her tongue was rough along the bottom of his shaft, sending a ricochet of tingles down his legs.

“Frak my mouth, Bill,” she whispered before sucking him harder.  
 _  
Oh, Gods._

“Yeah,” he muttered as he thrust his hips a little more into her mouth, trying to keep a rhythm with the slide of his cock. The hand that was grabbing at his balls moved to his ass and he felt her fingernails press into him, pulling him closer. “You like it when I frak your mouth, Laura?”

Her whimper was soft as she took him deeply, as deep as he knew he could go into the back of her mouth, and sucked, her lips pressing around the base of his cock. He felt her swallow in anticipation and he thrust gently, his head nearly dizzy as he felt the tightness in his balls.  
Close, so close, so close.

Laura pulled back so he could thrust into her mouth more easily, and then her eyes moved upward and caught his gaze, and there she was, and he was frakking her mouth, his cock sliding between her lips, and she was looking up at him with those green eyes, her fingernails cutting into the skin of his ass…

“I’m…”

She sucked harder at the sound of his warning and his orgasm hit hard. He groaned and tilted his head back, his eyes shut as he thrust raggedly, feeling her swallow his come, two, three times, her cheeks soft against his hard flesh. She made small sounds in the back of her throat as her tongue lazily swept around him.

She pulled away with one more long, slow suck. He opened his eyes and looked at her as he slipped free. She let go of his ass and settled back on the couch with a satisfied smile, then looked down at the popsicle on the cushion beside her. She picked it up and stuck it back in her mouth, then eyed the green puddle it had left on the couch.

“I’ll wipe that up,” she offered as she chewed and swallowed the remnants of the popsicle.

“Couch’s had worse things on it,” he said with a deep breath. “Frak, I loved that.”

“Oh, you did?” She licked the popsicle stick and ran her foot up the outside of his leg. “I hadn’t noticed.”

She looked so good, sitting back on that couch, her hair slightly messy, her cheeks flushed.  
 _  
Too good._

He knelt down in front of her and slid his hands over her pant legs, the soft grey cotton warm as he parted her thighs with his hands. “I can show you how much I loved it,” he said as his hands traveled to her waistband.

“By all means,” she murmured, lifting her hips. He tugged down her pants and felt himself grow harder at her bare legs and the white panties that rode low on her hips. He reached up and ran his fingers over the fabric, feeling how damp she was after giving him head.  
 _  
She was right._

“You’re wet,” he responded as he grabbed her panties and started pulling them down.

“Told you,” she said softly, her hips lifting again. He tossed the panties aside and slid her thighs over his shoulders. He felt her body shiver as he breathed on her inner thigh. “Oh, Gods.”

He kissed up each of her thighs and she spread her legs more with a sigh. He could smell her and nearly taste her on his tongue already as his eyes focused on the small thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs, inches from his mouth.

“Permission to go below?” he asked, nibbling on her thigh.

“Permission granted,” she said with a soft giggle.

He leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of her outer lips, a flat, broad sweep that drew from her a soft, high moan. Her taste already greeted him, sharp on his tongue, and he slid it inside her folds with a groan in the back of his throat.

“Good?” she breathed, her heels pressing into his back.

“Best thing I’ve had in my mouth,” Bill murmured as he lapped at her. She whimpered and slid her hand over his scalp, clutching at the short hairs on the back of his head, pressing him closer to her sex.

He obliged to her nonverbal request for more, and his tongue slid through the soft heat of her folds and found the sensitive bud he had been lazily seeking. He circled it and she gasped and moaned, more loudly this time, and then again as he didn’t let up, his tongue pressing harder against her flesh.

Laura’s hips began to move with the rhythm of his tongue. He slid it down and pushed it inside of her, causing her to laugh breathlessly and lift her hips to his mouth.

“Yeah,” she whispered. He felt her muscles tense around the tip of his tongue and he pushed it in and out of her, circling her opening, sliding back in. “Oh, yeah. Bill, I love it…when you frak me with your tongue like this.”

He moaned into her flesh, her wetness on his cheeks as he pressed his face into her, looking up at her body writhing on the couch. She was still in her hoodie, her hair falling over her shoulders, her head tilted to one side, a look of pleasured concentration on her face. Her hips rolled against his mouth and he slid his hands under her ass to lift them and push his tongue deeper into her.

“Bill, I…just…frak,” she breathed, her thighs tightening on his shoulders, drawing him closer. He knew what she was trying to say and slid his tongue back up to her clit. She shivered and moaned with relief. He rolled his tongue in circles again and her hips moved with him, more desperate this time.

“So close.” Her voice was barely audible.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured.

Bill fluttered his tongue over her clit, knowing this was what she really needed to send her over the edge. And it did—her body tensed up within seconds and she arched her back slightly with one moan after another until she cried out and he watched her mouth fall slack, her eyes squeezed shut as her release flooded her body and she relaxed with a satisfied sigh.  
 _  
Damn, I’m good._

She smiled, her eyes still closed, as he lapped at her, gathering up all of her moisture, sticky on his cheeks, his chin, his tongue. “Did you like that?” he asked, teasing her with the tip of his tongue on her outer folds.

“I loved that,” she said with a deep breath. She tapped at the back of his head and he realized his scalp was a little sore. She may have pulled out some hair.

 _All in a day’s work._

“I wonder if they put some sort of secret ingredient in those algae popsicles,” Laura said.

She moaned softly as he kissed her leg.

“The cooks are probably downstairs laughing their asses off at how they duped the President into consuming some sort of herbal aphrodisiac,” he answered. “Hopefully they haven’t released this batch to the fleet at large. Nobody’d get any work done tonight.”

“You should go downstairs and request a few more,” she said with a grin.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, nipping at her inner thigh.

“Mhmm,” she murmured, tapping on his nose. “Make it a dozen.”  
  



End file.
